


Nightmares and Cuddles

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Fargo Requests [3]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trumpetandtrombone asked for: There is a song I love called The Smallest Splinter by Hamilton Leithauser which always makes me think of them. And I would like something inspired by that song, involving Numbers having nightmares after surviving his throat slashing. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Cuddles

 

He’s drowning, choking, and struggling to breathe. Hot, thick, liquid fills his throat, gagging him. He can feel the blood fill his lungs, he can feel it flow down his throat, coating it like disgusting cough syrup. He tries to scream out but he’s swallowed in flurry of crimson snow. Reaching out blindly for his partner but he’s alone. Alone and suffering. 

Numbers jerks awake with a shocked intake of air. He begins to breath heavily as he cradles his head, it throbs horribly and his neck burns. Sweat had soaked through his shirt in the chest and back area. The sheets beneath him are damp. ‘ _Disgusting_.’ Numbers thinks as he rolls out of the bed. 

Wrench is sitting and staring at him from his own bed with a worried expression. He flicks on the bedside table and signs slowly, “Are you okay?” 

"Fine." Numbers answers. An obvious lie but he didn’t want to burden his partner. Besides, he was a man, he could look after himself. 

Wrench got up and sat on the edge of Numbers’ bed and placed a large, gentle hand on his shoulder before signing, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Numbers shook his head and curled up in a ball. He was fine, he kept telling himself. There’s no real pain, it’s all in his head. His wound had healed up a few month ago, leaving a nasty pink, fleshy scar across his throat. He took to wearing scarves to cover it, even when it was warm out. 

Wrench huffed and gently rubbed his partner’s back. The behemoth of a man gently picked up the stubborn man and carried him over to his bed. Wrench’s sheets were dry and smelled a lot better than Numbers, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Wrench tapped Numbers’ thigh and gestured for him to move over. Number’s compiled and rolled over so he was facing the window. The thick blinds covered the glass but there was a soft morning light casting down on the carpet. He wondered what time it was.

Numbers gave a deep, content sign as Wrench snuggled up behind him. It was nice to be wrapped in thick blankets and to have a warm body behind him. He felt protected. He felt cared for. Numbers smiled to himself and he listened to Wrench breath softly, the sound lulling him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
